Fly Me to the Moon
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: 'I'm sorry Rose; I forgot you don't like flying.' 'I don't mind flying, Scorpius. What you're doing is suicide' Scorose. Oneshot.


_**Summary: **__[Scorose] 'I'm sorry Rose; I forgot you don't like flying.' 'I don't mind flying, Scorpius. What you're doing is suicide!'_

_**A/N:**__ Oh gee, I do seem to get inspiration from the strangest sources. This one, for those who didn't guess from the summary, is from the second (or the fifth depending on how you stand) Star Wars movie (Attack of the Clones). Well, I just couldn't resist thinking about afraid-of-flying Rose and daredevil Scorpius having a similar exchange as Obi-Wan and Anakin. Well, read on my dears!_

_Oh and super thanks go out to my dear friend UnicornApocalypse for redirecting me back towards writing. The detour was getting a little crazy :P_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

_

**Fly Me to the Moon**

**

* * *

**

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_In other words, I love you_

_~Fly Me to the Moon – Frank Sinatra

* * *

_

Another sigh escaped her lips as she flipped yet another page in her History of Magic textbook. If there was one thing Rose Weasley hated more than flying, it was studying. She was very much like her dad in that respect. She had gotten her mother's natural brilliance and knack for knowing more about most things than anyone else in her year. However, she had inherited her father's absolute detest for anything school work related. She always waited until the last minute to complete her homework assignments, often copying off her good friend Ella Rosemont, and it was quite the battle to get her to spend more than twenty minutes studying. Once she started studying, she often spent more time trying to come up with an excuse to get out of studying, than actually studying. Whenever an excuse did present itself, she jumped on it.

This time, the distraction came in the form of fellow Ravenclaw, and good friend Scorpius Malfoy. He had suddenly stood from his place across from Rose and proclaimed to the group of seventh years, who had been diligently studying for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s for the past hour and a half, that it was time for a break. Rose jumped up to join him, a wide smile spreading across her freckled face. Finally someone said her favourite word.

Scorpius smiled at Rose's enthusiasm. "You up for a walk, Weasley?" he questioned, motioning towards the exit of the common room.

"Anything to get out of anymore studying, Malfoy!" The pair made their way out of the Ravenclaw common room against the protests of their fellow seventh years. They had spent the first three hours of that morning simply convincing Rose that she really should be studying and now all their effort had been for not.

"So, where are you taking me, Malfoy?" Rose asked coyly.

"You'll see," he stated before grabbing her small hand and racing through the ancient corridors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose eyed the broom warily. She had seen him fly during Quidditch matches, and regrettably had to admit he was good. What was stopping her from jumping on the back of his broomstick was the fact that he had a reputation for being a daredevil. In truth, on a broom, Scorpius Malfoy thought himself invincible and wanted to show everyone that he was indeed.

"Oh, come on Rosie. I promise I won't do anything too crazy, scouts' honour." Rose almost gave in immediately. He looked so sweet and innocent with his hand raised in the scout salute.

She had long ago come to the realisation that Scorpius meant more to her than a good friend. She had been falling for his wit, charm and undeniably cute smirk since third year. She hadn't done anything about it though, being too afraid of the possible consequences. If she told Scorpius that she was falling in love with him he might not return her feelings, and that meant total humiliation and a possible end to their friendship. No, Rose was fine with just being friends because it was better than nothing at all.

Scorpius continued begging and after five minutes, Rose eventually gave in. She really hated leaving the ground. Humans were not born with the ability to fly and Rose thought it was against nature to even attempt it. Well that and she was deadly afraid of heights.

She shook slightly as she mounted the broom behind Scorpius and tightly wrapped her arms around his middle. At least one good thing would come out of this insane study break. She could get as close as possible to Scorpius and simply wave it off as fear. Everyone knew that Rose hated heights and flying so it would be a very plausible lie.

Scorpius kicked off from the ground and Rose felt her adrenaline levels skyrocket as her fight or flight reflexes kicked in. She wrapped her arms tighter around his middle and shut her eyes.

"No funny business, Malfoy, or I swear you won't make it to your next Quidditch match!" All Rose got in response was a chuckle, which did very little to calm her nerves. They began flying in slow circles around what Rose could only assume, as her eyes were sealed firmly shut, was the Quidditch pitch. After three laps, Rose began to relax. Three more laps and Rose finally felt calm enough to open her eyes.

They slowly fluttered open and Rose was glad that she had opened her eyes. From her perch behind Scorpius on his broom, she could see practically the entire grounds of Hogwarts, from the large oak front doors to the cool blue waters of the lake and even the tips of the Forbidden Forest.

A smile spread across her face at the view and she loosened her grip on Scorpius. Feeling her emotions taking over, Rose threw her hands above her head and let out a laugh of pure joy. Maybe flying wasn't so bad. This was quite enjoyable; if things kept going as they were, Rose may even take up flying as a regular hobby!

* * *

Scorpius was really glad that Rose was enjoying the flight. He had hoped to change her opinion of flying. It was his favourite pastime and he really wanted to share it with Rose. See, to Scorpius Malfoy, Rose was the most important person (save maybe his parents). He had no problem admitting that to himself; it was when others became involved that he clamed up and refused to acknowledge that there was anything other than platonic feelings between the two. There was a reason he wasn't in Gryffindor. He, unlike his friend Albus Potter (who was in Gryffindor), was not confident around girls (unless he only saw them as friends). So he acted like he was fine with simply being friends with Rose because if he didn't, he was sure he'd be unable to be around her anymore and that was just something he couldn't live with. He was fine, no matter what Al had to say about it.

However, it had become harder and harder to act just like a friend around Rose. He kept picturing what his life would be like if he had the Gryffindor courage to ask Rose out on a date. To help tame his ever growing feelings for the red-haired Ravenclaw, he had been going out of his way to spend time alone with Rose.

On this particular day, he had suggested a break because he knew Rose would be the only one bored enough with studying to agree to go along. That still didn't mean that he had been pleasantly surprised when his plan worked. He had led her towards the Quidditch pitch, feeling her hand contract around his. He knew she hated flying, but he wanted to show her why he liked it so much.

It had taken some grade A Malfoy begging to get her to agree and then a lot of boring circles to get her comfortable enough with the idea of being off the ground, but her reaction had made it so worth it. He was sad when her arms were removed from his middle but her peels of laughter had improved his mood considerably. He loved her laugh and was beyond ecstatic that he had been the cause of her laughter.

He would have been comfortable just flying slow circles around the Quidditch pitch for the rest of the day, but then his inner daredevil took over. His father had always told him that he had an adventurous streak to rival any of the adventure heroes in his mother's muggle movies. When the feeling came over him, it was nearly impossible to ignore.

A smirk came across his face as Rose wound her arms back around his midsection. "Well," he said, breaking the silence that had passed between the two since they had taken off, "I think we best be getting back. After all, exams are a month away and you most certainly haven't done enough studying."

Rose sighed, pressed her cheek against hit back, which sent shivers down his spine, and spoke in a very dejected tone. "Fine, but I'll have you know I was just beginning to enjoy this!" Scorpius nodded before tightening his grip on his broom. He couldn't believe he was about to do this…

* * *

Rose had been having so much fun just flying around with Scorpius that when he suggested they return to school, she was truly saddened. She didn't want to go back to the school, partly because she really hated studying and partly because she was certain she'd never get another moment alone with Scorpius like this. She wanted to relish in the moment for as long as she possibly could so she leaned towards him and pressed her cheek to his back, acting like it was simply because she was upset about not flying anymore.

It felt so good to be close to him like that. It was so intimate and special and -

Her thoughts were ripped from her mind when she felt the broom slip from under her, or at least that was what it felt like. A moment earlier, Scorpius had titled the broom straight down and they had begun, essentially, free falling towards the ground.

Rose let out a blood curdling scream, shut her eyes as tightly as she possibly could, and wrapped her arms around Scorpius so tightly she would have been worried about suffocating him if she wasn't so afraid. This was the precise reason she hated flying. That old saying went "what goes up, must come down," and she had always been afraid that the 'down' portion would conclude with her speeding headfirst towards the ground below her.

When she felt like her voice had gone hoarse from her screams, Scorpius levelled out the broom slightly and slowed it's descent. Rose didn't open her eyes or remove her arms until she felt the ground beneath her feet once again. The moment her shoes met the grass, she jumped from the broom and bolted ten feet away.

"What the _hell_ was that, Malfoy? You swore _no _funny business and then you go and drop me from the sky!"

All Scorpius could do was smile. Rose was beyond beautiful when she was yelling. Finally he found his tongue and began to speak in his defence. "I'm sorry Rose but I couldn't help it! When you were up there and enjoying yourself, I forgot you didn't like flying."

Rose, still fuming mad, sputtered for a few seconds before regaining her words. "Well, at the beginning I didn't mind the flying! In fact, I was even enjoying myself! Then you go and drop us from the sky! That wasn't flying it was- it was- Suicide!" Before she did something she regretted, Rose turned on her heel and ran back up towards the castle leaving a completely stunned Scorpius in her wake.

'Well,' he thought, 'that most certainly didn't go as planned.'

* * *

Scorpius spent the next half an hour searching for Rose. He checked all her usual haunts, the common room, the library, the kitchen, the Great Hall, the Room of Requirements, he had even asked Ella and Carly (Rose's roommates; who were both fuming mad at him) to check their room and see if Rose was there. She wasn't. Sighing in frustration, he decided he'd head over to Gryffindor and ask Al if he had seen his cousin.

Al was always a last resort because he had an annoying tendency to give him the third degree when Scorpius so much as mentioned Rose's name. The blonde Malfoy had made the mistake of telling Al that he had a crush on his cousin (which was the extent of his emotions when he had told Potter in forth year). Now, all Albus wanted to know was when Scorpius was going to start dating his favourite cousin.

He finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and removed a tattered sheet of paper from his bag. He and Al had enchanted it to tell Scorpius the Gryffindor password. They had also charmed it so that not just anyone could read it. First, the person need to speak the password Albus created, I solemnly swear that I am in need of some guidance, an homage to Albus' grandfather. Only after the password was spoken would the Gryffindor password appear. The paper wiped itself clean the moment you spoke the password. Albus had thought it ingenious; Scorpius thought it was overkill.

He whispered Albus' idiotic password to the paper and then turned to the Fat Lady. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, do you have the password or not?" she asked in irritation.

Scorpius looked down at the sheet of paper and lifted his eyebrow in inquiry. He would have pondered the password further if the Fat Lady hadn't impatiently cleared her throat.

"It is rude to keep a lady waiting," she trilled.

"Omnia vincit amor," he stated in irritation. The Fat Lady gave a final harrumph before swinging open and revealing the gold and red Gryffindor common room behind. Scorpius had been in the Gryffindor common room so many times that nobody looked up when he entered.

A quick scan told him that Albus wasn't seated downstairs. He was just about to begin climbing the stairs up to Al's dorm room when Lily, Albus' younger sister appeared before him.

"What did you do?" she asked sounding far more scandalized than was necessary.

"Huh?" he answered intelligently.

"Rose came in here in a fit and practically dragged Al away from Bethany, who wasn't very happy about it and I've had to spend the past half an hour hearing about it. Seeing as you are the only person besides Albus that can get Rose all worked up like, I deduced that you did something to her. So spill. What was it?"

Scorpius simply stared at the red-haired girl. He had always been astounded by how fast Lily could talk. It took him a while to process everything she had said.

"I took her flying," he replied before pushing passed Lily and climbing the stairs. He had just reached the third landing when he heard a faint "but she hates flying!" from behind him. Ignoring Lily, Scorpius eased the door open and quietly stepped into the room.

Rose was sitting on Al's bed, facing away from Scorpius so she didn't see him come in but Al, who was perched on Trevor Arnt's bed, had a clear view of the Malfoy. The dark haired teen's eyes widened momentarily before they filled with pure enjoyment. Albus obviously thought that Rose's issues were not as serious as she seemed to think it was.

Too late Albus got his emotions under control. Rose had realised the elation in her cousin's eyes and turned to see Scorpius standing awkwardly by the door.

"What do you want?" she spat with pure venom in her voice.

"I wanted to apologise again for what I did on the pitch. To make it up to you I will complete all of your homework assignments for the rest of the year and tutor you every night in private sessions! Please forgive me Rose," Scorpius pleaded, lowering onto one knee and turning on the full Malfoy charm. No one had ever been able to say no to that before.

The three sat in expectant silence for what seemed like hours before Rose nodded her head. Relief washed over Scorpius and before he could stop himself, he pulled Rose into a tight hug.

* * *

Albus Potter sat on his roommate's bed after spending the last half an hour listening to his cousin complain about every single flaw Scorpius Malfoy possessed. Now he sat, a witness to a completely different scene. His cousin and one of his best friends were wrapped in each others arms. Albus could tell that there was more than friendship between the two. If only they could both tell each other how they were feeling…

* * *

_The End

* * *

_

_**A/N: **__As if I couldn't get anymore of a nerd, when I wrote the fight or flight part, I laughed. Yeah, well in my mind she would have normally chosen flight (as in run away) but this time she chose flight (as in fly). Yep, that's what my brain thinks of. Please don't judge me!_

_The Gryffindor password means "love concurs all." I thought it fitting :)_

_So I know the whole being afraid to tell a friend you like them because it might ruin your friendship seems incredibly cliché, but I happen to know that it is a very real fear in the mind of many young teenagers. And as I always say, there's a reason things become cliché in the first point!_

_Oh and when Scorpius says scout's honour, he means the wizarding equivalent to muggle scouts that I created!_

_My final word for you is a very simple request:_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
